Primeiro Encontro
by Luiz Malfoy
Summary: Todos sabem que o primeiro encontro é um pouco desconfortável. Mas um encontro entre dois puro-sangues, irmãos, entre Kaname e Yuuki, isso sim é difícil, principalmente se alguém sofre com alterações de humor e muita sensibilidade... - TRADUÇÃO


**Disclaimer:** Os personagens desta história não me pertencem, eles pertencem à sua respectiva criadora, Matsuri Hino, já o resto é de minha total autoria, e, portanto, é proibida a sua reprodução parcial ou total.

* * *

 **N/T:** Esta fic também não me pertence, ela é uma tradução da fic "Primeira Cita", de Flor-VIB412. A autora me autorizou a traduzi-la.

* * *

 **PRIMEIRO ENCONTRO**

Primeiro encontro, sim, esse é o tema de hoje, mas é algo interessante, isto é, deduz-se que o primeiro encontro é a primeira saída com o rapaz ou com a garota de quem se gosta, para que ambos possam se conhecer pelo menos um pouco mais intimamente, passar algum tempo juntos, passear, conversar, enfim essas coisas que adolescentes ou adultos - não faz muita diferença - fazem.

Esse é o caso, quando, no Dia dos Namorados, traduzido para o dia catorze do mês de fevereiro, Kaname e Yuuki tiveram o seu primeiro encontro, as coisas saíram da melhor maneira possível: dois irmãos, vampiros, cabe destacar, sangue-puros ainda por cima, saíram na noite fria e tudo começou bem, como falei, tão bem quanto possível.

No entanto, vamos retroceder um pouco, e permitam-me contar aquele dia desde o começo.

* * *

\- Não, não, não, não, eu me recuso ! - exclamou Yuuki, enquanto movia negativamente as mãos à frente do peito para conferir mais peso à sua recusa, nem se estivesse louca, nem morta ela usaria aquilo.

\- Oh, vamos, Yuuki, você vai ficar linda, você não pode ir com aquelas calças feias e aqueles remendos largos que você tem usado ultimamente - insistiu.

A vampira olhou para ela fixamente, cravando as suas pupilas negras nas outras, por acaso estavam brincando ? Quer dizer, as suas roupas eram confortáveis, afinal não podia esperar que, depois de tudo, ela continuasse ostentando o corpo de uma garotinha de quinze anos, ela tinha mudado desde o momento em que deixou de ser uma humana, obviamente os anos não se passavam sozinhos, e, para falar a verdade, ultimamente ela tinha vontade de comer, e bastante... mas não era sua culpa ! Como enfrentar um delicioso sorvete de chocolate ou um pedaço de pizza ?

\- Sayori, ela tem razão, você não pode esperar que a princesa use algo tão... tão simples ? Sim, essa é a palavra que eu estou procurando, ela tem que usar algo que a cubra minimamente - alegou Ruka com um tom de voz tão frio e desdenhoso, ao olhar para aquele vestido cor-de-rosa.

\- E, de preferência, que não se pareça com um presunto - disse Rima, olhando atentamente para as roupas espalhadas pelo quarto.

As três mulheres, humana e nobres, tinham se apresentado voluntariamente para ajudar a princesa em qualquer coisa que ela precisasse, e, claro, isso significava que iriam vesti-la, penteá-la e maquiá-la como preferissem, e ali não havia espaço para réplicas... embora não tivessem previsto que seus gostos fossem tão variados.

\- Vamos prová-lo - exigiu a mulher de cabelos alaranjados, com uma última esperança de que, afinal, aquele bonito vestido cor-de-rosa com bolinhas vermelhas mostrasse a todos o quão bom ficaria na amiga... talvez tivesse pego a cega teimosia de Hanabusa, talvez só um pouco.

Ante algumas recusas e de mais insistência, ela acabou colocando aquele vestido, ou pelo menos tentou, sem dúvidas ela tinha escutado a costura ceder em algum lugar, mas isso não fez com que a sua amiga desistisse, terminando de descer o tecido pelas pernas de Yuuki.

\- Porky.

\- O quê ?

\- Estou parecendo o porquinho Porky...

\- Com catapora - completou a mais velha do grupo, com o tom de voz um pouco divertido.

\- Por favor, não está tão mal, talvez precise de alguns ajustes, para ficar um pouco mais folgado sobre a barriga - comentou a humana, não querendo admitir o seu erro.

\- Yori, admita, Yuuki parece um assado mal amarrado - disse Rima, com a sua habitual indiferença enquanto começava a vasculhar as roupas da morena, tentando encontrar algo que coubesse na jovem, o que, para falar a verdade, não era fácil, a roupa dela parecia ser composta apenas por pijamas e por uma ou outra peça que, à mostra, não eram usadas há muito tempo, e com razão, pois não chegariam nem perto de entrar nas generosas curvas femininas.

\- Eu estou gorda... eu sei, mas ninguém quer admitir quando eu falo - a puro-sangue acabou sentando-se novamente na cama, sem tirar aquele vestido que a espremia por onde quer que ela olhasse, certamente todas estavam rezando para que o botão do busto não saísse em disparada até o espelho ou, pior, no olho de alguma delas.

\- Claro que não, princesa, você está linda, o seu marido não lhe diz isso todos os dias ? - argumentou a mulher de cabelos cinzentos, tentando impedir a jovem de derramar as lágrimas que se acumulavam nos seus olhos. Tentativa vã.

\- Eu sei ! Mas ele só diz isso para fazer com que eu não me sinta mal... mas eu sei como estou, meu Deus, isso é um absurdo, eu não quero ir a esse encontro ! Ele é meu marido ! Isso não pode ser considerado um primeiro encontro por ninguém.

\- Vocês nunca tiveram um passeio que se chamasse de encontro, então, sim, é.

A morena negou com a cabeça, aborrecida. Aquilo não deveria estar acontecendo, ela tinha que estar vestindo um pijama confortável, com chinelos nos pés, descansando deitada, como a vaca que se sentia, na cama, enquanto assistia algum filme, no máximo, e assim ela preferia, nos braços de Kaname, que estava sempre disposto a mimá-la.

\- Garotas... entendam, isto não pode ser considerado como um encontro, eu estou casada e muito bem casada há anos; estou cansada, mal-humorada, faminta e, por Cristo ! Estou grávida de oito meses e meio, nem os meus pés eu consigo ver. Como eu vou sair assim ? Quicando ? Não, não, nem roupas decentes eu tenho, nada cabe em mim - ela queixou-se, enfatizando as palavras por intermédio dos gestos das suas mãos, as quais se moviam frenéticas, assinalando a sua evidente robustez, e tentavam o mesmo com os pés, sem conseguir bons resultados, e toda esta ladainha que se desenrolava na frente de três pares de olhos femininos que não sabiam muito bem como reagir, deveriam rir ou consolá-la ?

Não é preciso dizer que todas ali presentes estavam acostumadas com aqueles ataques que tinham começado há oito meses e meio; a princípio foi estranho, depois desesperador e, finalmente, engraçado... sim, foi, quando ficaram sabendo qual o motivo, a princesa estava grávida e, olhando-a agora, muitíssimo grávida, sem dúvida Kaname tinha uma boa pontaria, digo, sem querer ser vulgar.

No fim das contas, para todas as que estavam ali, todas entendiam, embora não na própria carne, o que a princesa vivia, entendiam que aquelas mudanças tão acentuadas e rápidas tinham causado estragos nos seus nervos, aumentando ainda mais o estado dos seus hormônios inquietos, que não faziam outra coisa além de sensibilizá-la demais, e não diziam isso só por causa do choro. Ela tinha atirado o vaso de flores em Aidou quando ele disse que ela parecia um pouco rechonchuda !

Claro, isso nunca poderia sair dos lábios de um homem para uma mulher, para uma grávida, pior ainda, mas, em situações normais, a jovem de cabelos castanhos teria rido ou ficado amuada, não foi o caso naquele dia. E sabem o que foi pior ? Que Kaname, o seu príncipe focado e gentil, não fez nada... nada além de rir ! Aparentemente, ele tinha se divertido com as ações da sua esposa e, em muitas ocasiões, como aquela, tinha elogiado-lhe a pontaria. Como não fazê-lo, se o vaso tinha batido bem na cabeça do loiro. Talvez estivesse realmente tomando parte na condição da sua esposa, talvez com mais entusiasmo do que qualquer pai, e que, apesar de tudo, ainda era terno.

E agora as mulheres, vendo que a princesa tinha acalmado os nervos, continuaram ajudando-a a tirar o vestido, que tinha deixado a marca da costura na parte lateral dos seus quadris, ela realmente não mentiu quando disse que se parecia com um porquinho com o vestido. Porém, vendo-a sem aquilo, só de roupa íntima, elas a admiravam porque, apesar daquelas mudanças no corpo feminino, ela não tinha como parecer mais bela, apesar de tudo ela ainda conservava as curvas naturais, porém mais realçadas, e a barriga cheia mostrava-se baixa, revelando a proximidade do parto.

\- Eu tenho o vestido certo - Rima disse repentinamente, mostrando às companheiras um bonito vestido azul fosco abotoado na frente e com belos mas simples bordados prateados que simulavam flocos de neve nas bordas da saia.

Os olhos femininos iluminaram-se diante da peça de roupa, era muito delicada e simples ao mesmo tempo, mas sem dúvida era folgada e apertada nos lugares certos.

\- Onde você o encontrou ? - perguntou a grávida, curiosa, olhando atentamente para o vestido, tinha um ar familiar e, quando a modelo indicou-lhe onde ajustá-lo, é claro que ela o conhecia. Havia uma foto da sua mãe com aquele vestido, e foi inevitável que seus olhos se enchessem de lágrimas. Por mais sensível que estivesse, ela suspeitava que, estando grávida ou não, choraria ao vê-lo.

Todas concordaram que aquele era o vestido correto, e lhe serviu como uma luva, a saia levantava-se sobre a barriga sem que ficasse ruim, já que, afinal, era um vestido para grávidas. Abotoaram-na e comprovaram que, assim como tinha sido com a mãe, ele ficava igualmente elegante com a filha. Depois, um par de botas de cano alto e de pelúcia branca cobriu-lhe os pés.

Levaram-na até o espelho de corpo inteiro e as quatro admiraram o que estava ali, uma princesa bonita e grávida que reluzia em seu estado de um modo delicado e até infantil.

Mas agora a questão era descer as escadas. Oh, sim, uma coisa era subi-las e outra, muito diferente, era descê-las com quase doze quilos a mais empurrando-a para a frente, cortesia da gravidade, e, é claro, de Kaname, e essas eram as coisas que uma mulher odeia quando está grávida... o perigo de morrer ao cair para a frente, quicar como uma bola e perder os pés.

Mas isso valia a pena se, ao pé da escada, estivesse à sua espera um príncipe vampiro que olhava-a com olhos de adoração, embora ela não se sentisse muito princesa, mas podia esquecer isso durante alguns minutos nos quais ela realmente temeu que a gravidade jogasse contra. Concentrou-se nos degraus, descendo-os lentamente, olhando nos olhos que a estavam esperando.

Kaname, longe dos pensamentos da esposa, pensava que, possivelmente, se não muito provavelmente, ela era a mulher mais linda do mundo, afinal era Yuuki, sua Yuuki, não havia espaço para pensamentos que não a favorecessem, e muito menos nessa condição, vocês podem imaginar a surpresa que ele teve ao saber da sua condição.

" _Há dias que ele a via estranha, que sentia um gosto estranho no seu sangue, estava um pouco pálida e cabisbaixa, e seu humor mudava tanto quanto Aidou mudava de camisa, e isso, lamentavelmente, era algo bem improvável. Ele se cansara de observá-la, até naqueles minutos que precediam o sono ele costumava olhar atentamente para ela, mas não percebeu nada anormal, parecia melhor do que antes._

 _Acontece que, numa dessas muitas vezes, enquanto cochilava com a jovem de cabelos castanhos nos braços, ele recebeu um soco, sim, um soco contra o chão que o mandou para longe de tudo, ainda mais quando a vampira decidiu usá-lo como tapete e passou correndo por cima dele, mais especificamente fincando os seus lindos pés no estômago dele, deixando-o sem ar. Ele não queria dizer isso, mas com certeza jamais seria um bom tapete._

 _Mas toda a dor passou para segundo plano ao escutar um golpe seco no banheiro, seguido das náuseas características de vômito, as mãos dela segurando a tampa com um pouco mais de força, olhos lacrimosos e pequenas lágrimas escorrendo pelas faces enrubescidas em um rosto pálido. A imagem o perturbou um pouco, mas logo em seguida ele aproximou-se para segurar-lhe os cabelo, enquanto a jovem convulsionava com outro vômito. Odiava não poder fazer nada para ajudá-la. Porém, ela recusou-se a chamar um médico quando ele sugeriu._

 _Os dias continuaram a se passar, com esses pequenos ataques sendo algo bastante comum, às vezes ele simplesmente não conseguia sentar-se à mesa, porque ela já estava correndo para o banheiro. As coisas chegaram ao seu limite em agosto. Por que em agosto ? Por um simples fato, a sangue-puro plantou-se no seu escritório, as mãos atrás das costas e um grande sorriso enfeitando-lhe o rosto. Ele levantou-se para abraçá-la como sempre fazia quando ela ia a algum lugar._

 _Surpreendeu-se quando ela tirou alguns papéis das suas costas e mostrou-os junto com um "Eu estou grávida !"._

 _Esse foi o fim da luz para a consciência do sangue-puro, antes de cair no chão"._

Ele admitia, não foi muito delicado de sua parte desmaiar, mas ele não esperava por isso. Agora não importava mais, além do mais ele tinha desfrutado da condição da esposa mais do que imaginou, às vezes ela tinha alguns ataques violentos que conseguiam fazê-lo sorrir, lembrava-se especialmente do vaso da dinastia Ming que tinha se estatelado na cabeça de Hanabusa; ele realmente não se lamentava, aquela coisa era horrível.

Ele segurou-lhe a mão já no último degrau, apreciando o véu de terror que espreitava através dos olhos vermelhos, e finalmente observou-a da sua altura, ela estava mais linda do que normalmente já era, e ele enterneceu-se diante da visão do seu arredondado abdômen, que ultimamente vinha causando muitas dores à sua esposa, à noite ele muitas vezes ouvia-a se mexer e reclamar, até que ela simplesmente optava por se sentar, ou as dores nas costas, que estavam se tornando cada vez mais freqüentes.

Ele estava simplesmente maravilhado com ela, com a sua resistência, e sem contar quando conseguia vê-la sem nada, a pele macia da sua barriga era vítima de múltiplas carícias e horas em que ele só depositava as mãos, sentindo o seu filho se mexer, às vezes ativamente, enquanto em outras ele parecia se esticar dentro da sua mãe, mas o que ele mais amava era apoiar a cabeça e escutar as rápidas batidas do coração do bebê, mesmo que às vezes recebesse um chute que o desconcertava.

Sentia-se como uma criança diante de uma nova e fascinante descoberta.

Ele beijou-lhe a testa antes de pegar a sua mão e tirá-la do frio do exterior, onde ambos sentiram um arrepio. Ele levou-a até o carro ante o olhar curioso da jovem e posicionou-se ao lado do motorista.

\- Kaname, desde quando você dirige ? - perguntou ela, curiosa.

\- Há pouco menos de uma semana - respondeu ele, concentrando-se em conferir se tudo estava em ordem, e só então olhou para ela. Estava mais pálida ? Devia ser impressão sua. Ele aproximou-se e, passando a mão sobre ela, deu-lhe o cinto de segurança, prendendo-a ao lado. Ele sorriu e ligou o motor. Kain tinha lhe ensinado, ele estava confiante.

Por sua vez, Yuuki rezou em silêncio. Seu marido era perfeito em muitas coisas, mas definitivamente ele não se dava muito bem com a tecnologia, era difícil lidar com o joystick dos jogos de videogame que ele esporadicamente sentava-se para jogar, devido à insistência do seu melhor amigo, Takuma, cabe dizer. E agora ela se perguntava seriamente se ele seria capaz de dirigir um automóvel sem bater.

Mas, contra todos os prognósticos, eles saíram para a rua sem problemas. Ele olhou para ela e sorriu tranqüilizador, ignorando o fato de que quase levou a árvore recém-plantada, tentando fazer com que a esposa não morresse com um infarto e de não arrancar o descanso de braços. Havia um certo temor, ele imaginava, de sua esposa, quando ele tentava usar algo novo, algo mais humano, digamos, por exemplo, quando ele quis fazer uma torta; a batedeira acabou enganchada nas longas mechas castanhas da morena, sem que soubesse muito bem como chegou ali.

\- Para onde nós vamos ? - perguntou finalmente a jovem, soltando o descanso de braços e se acomodando melhor, deixando uma das mãos sobre a barriga. Ela tinha descoberto, naqueles cinco minutos em que a sua pulsação se acelerou com o quão perto estiveram de passar por cima daquela arvorezinha, que o seu bebê parecia gostar do ritmo do carro, ela levaria isso em conta.

\- E uma surpresa - ele piscou-lhe um olho enquanto concentrava-se na estrada e em lembrar-se das lições que tinha recebido. Estava acostumado a ter um motorista levando-o aonde ele quisesse, e isso era algo novo, mas achou que poderia abrir uma exceção e os dois poderem ficar a sós.

A vampira esticou o braço e ligou o rádio, em seguida as notas de uma melodia muito estridente preencheram o ambiente, fazendo com que ambos saltassem em seus lugares. Rapidamente ela começou a trocaras estações, deixando por fim, algo intermediário, nem lento demais, como as intermináveis sonatas que o moreno escutava, nem as suas canções, que ela não sabia muito bem como classificar.

Ela estava olhando pela janela quando uma súbita tontura fez com que levasse as mãos à cabeça. A derrapagem que seguiu à sua ação não ajudou-a a se acalmar, além do mais, ela achou que a sua cabeça tinha sido arrancada por causa do solavanco, mas não, ela continuava ali, bem grudada ao seu corpo.

\- Kaname ! - ela exclamou. Era por esse tipo de coisa que ela não gostava que o marido deixasse a sua zona de conforto ou experimentasse coisas aparentemente inofensivas, porque ela acabava com uma batedeira na cabeça ou pior ainda, grávida, isso foi porque ele quis "variar" nas proteções, nos cuidados; adorava o seu bebê, mas não as dores, os enjôos,as náuseas, os vômitos, nem as constantes contusões nos joelhos, muito menos as dores nas costas e o fato de não conseguir dormir bem à noite...e muito menos sentir-se como uma vaca com excesso de peso.

\- Me desculpe, eu quase fiz besteira - ele desculpo-se olhando-a de soslaio. Durante toda a gravidez ele se divertiu, sem dúvida, mas havia ocasiões em que... ele também ficava com medo, poucas, mas havia.

Ele estacionou perto do vilarejo, porque agora estavam na mansão da família, como residência fixa, que fique claro, que, ao que tudo indicava, era a estância de férias de todos os seus amigos. Ambos desceram na entrada daquele vilarejo de ruas de pedra e começaram a caminhar; estava um pouco vazio, mas não havia problemas, era parte da surpresa.

Ele pegou-a pela mão para levá-la até quase o outro lado do vilarejo, que, com sorte, tinha o dobro do tamanho da Academia Cross, com sorte. Apresentou-a àquela feira que costumavam organizar no inverno, limitando-se com a floresta haviam postos colocados por todos os lados, que se destacavam coloridamente naquela paisagem de inverno.

Em vários cartazes podia-se ler "Feliz Dia dos Namorados" em vermelho e rosa, um verdadeiro atentado aos olhos, bem que poderiam ter colocado luzes de neon, e seria um bonito cartaz... para um motel em Las Vegas.

Mesmo assim, a jovem apressou o passo o máximo que pôde sem que parecesse um pingüim para seguir com o olhar todos aqueles postos, dos quais vários exibiam a sua perdição, comida. Mas o melhor, pelo qual sem dúvidas ela não se importaria de engordar mais alguns quilos, eram aqueles morangos cobertos com chocolate, e ela não demorou a arrastar o moreno até aquele posto.

Eles foram atendidos por uma bonita loira, que usava menos roupas do que o adequado para aquele frio. E, assim que a viu, ela se arrependeu por ter ido e fez um gesto de desagrado, muito mais acentuado quando a desavergonhada lançou olhares para Kaname, por Deus ! Não havia mais respeito ? Por acaso estava cega para não ter percebido a melancia que ela tinha engolido ?

\- O que vocês desejam ?

\- Que furem os seus silicones - Yuuki sussurrou baixinho, sem ser escutada pela garota, mas sim por um aturdido vampiro.

\- Desculpe-me, eu não a escutei - a mulher sorriu-lhe.

\- Er... morangos, morangos com chocolate... e você, meu amor ? - ela olhou para ele tão inocentemente quanto possível.

\- A mesma coisa - ela não tirava os olhos de cima dele, estaria com ciúmes ?

Já com os palitos e os morangos em mãos, entregues pessoalmente pela jovem, por precaução, ambos afastaram-se caminhando, e só quando estavam longe o bastante, ele atreveu-se a falar:

\- Meu amor ? Desde quando ?

\- Agora eu não posso te tratar carinhosamente ? - ela respondeu sem olhar para ele, enquanto mordia um morango.

\- Eu não quis dizer isso, você nunca faz isso, você sempre disse que parecia algo estúpido - ele respondeu, percebendo certa desconfiança na voz feminina.

\- Bem, hoje eu quis te chamar assim, algum problema ? Ou não quer que saibam que você está comigo ? Por que, se for o caso, eu não me incomodo se você quiser ir para aquela ali, aquela que tem uma pista de aterrissagem ao invés de seios, afinal parece que ela gostou de você - ela falou apressada, recusando-se a olhar para ele, ainda comendo os morangos e fazendo um ou outro gesto.

\- Você está com ciúmes ? - ele perguntou antes que deixasse escapar uma gargalhada, ela parecia tão meiga.

\- Eu, com ciúmes ?! - ela olhou-o diretamente, percebendo que as bochechas normalmente pálidas do irmão estavam vermelhas e que a sua boca se contraía em um gesto engraçado, até que finalmente ele soltou uma gargalhada alta e meio rouca - E agora, do que você está rindo ? Não se pode falar com você ! - ela resmungou virando-se para ir embora totalmente indignada; ela tinha razão, não devia ter saído, já estava farta dessas tolices.

O vampiro, totalmente surpreso e mais divertido do que gostaria de admitir, pegou-a por um dos braços antes que ela fosse embora, já tinha se acostumado com as suas espontâneas alterações de humor, mas não quando eram direcionadas a ele, não sabia como lidar com isso e via-se empurrado para um estado muito distante da sua habitual personalidade bastante séria e sossegada.

\- Não é isso... não é isso, Yuuki - ele olhou para ela, segurando-a pelos ombros - Você sabe que é a mulher mais linda para mim.

\- Mas agora eu estou gorda e feia, e... e... - ela mordeu o lábio, tentando não desatar em lágrimas, os ataques emocionais trabalhavam muito contra ela.

\- Você não está gorda, você está grávida, não está feia, está mais linda do que nunca - ele acariciou-lhe o rosto carinhosamente, enxugando a lágrima que tinha deslizado pela bochecha dela antes de dar-lhe um beijo com gosto de chocolate do que deveria, para dizer a verdade, a jovem tinha os lábios cobertos por ele.

Desse momento em diante, nós poderíamos dizer que tudo estava perfeito, mas nada pode ser perfeito com uma jovem vampira grávida e totalmente volúvel. Mas foi aceitável e divertido; como poderia não ser, com um vampiro escorregando dez metros abaixo em uma rampa, ou a própria Yuuki adicionando mostarda aos morangos que ela mesma tinha se encarregado de comprar para deixar o marido longe, muito longe. Esse desejo custou-lhe aproximar de uma árvore e literalmente decorá-la, não exatamente com laços e brilhantes.

Mas o mais divertido, a coisa mais linda do dia, sem dúvida alguma, seriam os fogos de artifício. Ambos tinham se sentado em um banco para ver o espetáculo de luzes que abria caminho ante um céu escuro e bastante nublado. Foi quando a morena sentiu um desagradável calafrio, seguido pela sensação de umidade escorrendo pelas suas pernas.

Ela olhou para si mesma e depois para Kaname, que parecia muito concentrado no céu, e também em mantê-la muito perto dele.

\- Kaname - ela chamou-o com calma, não queria alarmá-lo.

\- Mmm.

\- Kaname, olhe para mim - ela desvencilhou-se do abraço e segurou pelo ombro, exercendo uma dolorosa pressão, fruto da repentina dor de uma contração.

\- O que há ? - o semblante dele, embora intrigado, permanecia calmo.

\- Está vindo.

\- Quem está vindo ? - perguntou ele, ingenuamente.

\- Ele... está vindo - ela conseguiu dizer enquanto pressionava com mais força o ombro do moreno. Sua voz tornara-se um fio, ela tinha sentido ligeiras pontadas de dor durante o dia, mas como já as sentira antes e tinham lhe assegurado que era totalmente normal, ela não deu muita importância, afinal ainda faltavam duas semanas.

\- Não estou te entendendo - parecia que o privilegiado cérebro do sangue-puro se recusava a associar idéias.

\- O bebê, maldição ! - ela acabou gritando quando a voz saiu em um som rouco e impaciente.

Só então o moreno reagiu, levantando-se de um salto e caindo no chão, esparramado na pedra congelada, diante dos olhos atônitos da morena.

\- Seu inútil ! - com certeza depois ela se sentiria mal por dizer isso, os hormônios pregavam peças nela. Mas tinha descoberto que o irmão tinha a não muito conveniente reação de mergulhar na inconsciência quando algo o pegava de surpresa de forma chocante, isso ela já tinha comprovado quando disse-lhe que estava grávida, e não, não foi nada engraçado, como não era agora.

\- Pelo amor de Deus, Kaname, acorde ! - ela não podia se agachar e sacudi-lo então, num momento de força, ela simplesmente chutou-o, sim, o mais docemente que pôde, que fique claro, só ficariam contusões que, quando muito, desapareceriam em um mês ou um mês e meio.

Finalmente Kaname acordou, quinze minutos depois, em uma das camas do hospital, de onde se levantou num salto, atirando o lençol de lado e totalmente desconcertado. Ele saiu para o corredor, onde parou a primeira enfermeira com quem cruzou.

\- Minha esposa estava prestes a dar à luz - ele segurava-a pelos ombros e estava sacudindo-a quase que imperceptivelmente.

\- Você é o desmaiado ? - perguntou, serena, a mulher, olhando-o com um sorriso divertido, diante da afirmação meio envergonhada do vampiro - Dobre à esquerda e siga direto pelo corredor, com sorte ele ainda não nasceu.

Não foram necessárias mais palavras para que o moreno saísse em disparada por aquele corredor, chocando-se com uma ou outra pessoa, até chegar a uma porta onde, muito convenientemente, ele viu passar em uma maca os cabelos castanhos da esposa, desaparecendo atrás dela.

Eles deixaram-no passar devido à insistência. Depois de fazê-lo trocar de roupa e de desinfetá-lo adequadamente, ao vê-la, ele sentiu um nó na garganta, havia uma camada de suor cobrindo o rosto dela, que parecia alterado pelo esforço. Ele aproximou-se até ficar ao lado dela, secando-lhe a testa e retirando os cabelos que grudavam.

\- Você consegue, Yuuki.

* * *

\- E depois disso, o que aconteceu ? - perguntou, curiosa, uma vozinha.

\- Sua mãe agarrou a minha mão com tanta força que eu pensei que ficaria sem dedos, e finalmente você nasceu, campeão - o moreno acabou de contar a aquela pequena cópia sua que estava quase perdido entre cobertores e travesseiros, e um ou outro bicho de pelúcia - Bem... para a cama.

O garoto se aproximou um pouco para receber o beijo que o pai lhe dava antes de se deitar novamente e vê-lo aproximar-se da porta com a intenção de apagar a luz quando lembrou-se de algo, embora fosse um segredo. Devia contar ao seu pai ?

\- Papai - ele deteve-o e fez um gesto para que o pai se aproximasse, na verdade, que se aproximasse bastante, em sinal de confidência.

\- O que há ? - o garoto olhou fixamente para ele como se avaliasse as possibilidades, mesmo aos seus três curtos anos.

\- Posso lhe contar um segredo ? - ao ver o mais velho assentir, ele continuou: - Mamãe me disse... mas não diga a ela que eu lhe contei ! - novamente ele viu o pai assentir, desta vez mais intrigado para saber o que Yuuki tinha dito ao seu filho - Bem, mamãe me disse que eu vou ter um irmãozinho !

Depois disso, houve apenas o golpe seco de um corpo caindo no tapete da sala diante dos olhos arregalados de uma criança, o que ele pôde ver a seguir foi a sua mãe entrando apressada pela porta do quarto, ela olhou para ele e depois para o homem estendido no chão, e assim mais algumas vezes, até enterrar os seus olhos castanhos no garoto, antes de falar acusadoramente com ele.

\- Você contou a ele !

* * *

 **N/A:** Bem, o que vocês me dizem ? Eu tentei fazê-la divertida, embora eu não saiba se consegui ou se ficou patética, eu queria tentar com humor, a verdade é o pedido de uma oneshot sobre um encontro entre estes dois personagens, foi pedido por Shea. Espero que você esteja satisfeita, querida, hahaha, você não sabe o quanto me custou, e ainda não tenho certeza se fiz corretamente. De qualquer forma, eu me diverti muito escrevendo-a.

Hefzi, eu espero que você fique boa do seu resfriado, e espero que isto tenha te entretido pelo menos um pouco.

Espero que seja digna de algum review, vocês sabem que eu as adoro e que espero as opiniões de vocês sobre esta tentativa.

Feliz Dia dos Namorados !

Beijos !

Flor !

* * *

 **N/T 2:** Bem, e aqui está mais uma tradução de minha parte, e que é a minha primeira tradução do fandom de Vampire Knight. E eu espero que vocês gostem de mais esta fic.

E, se gostarem... reviews, please ?

 **N/T 3:** Só para o caso de alguém que jamais leu ou assistiu Vampire Knight passar por aqui: Kaname e Yuuki são irmãos, sim, mas não de sangue (se fosse esse o caso, esta fic jamais teria sido traduzida por mim). E, para mim, isso é o suficiente.


End file.
